The Titanesses Rage
by froz3nt3rs
Summary: Lincoln and Sage Farroway, Ressa Akumi, Mysha Day, Annie Coletti and Ali Rose are part of a prophecy. Even the Fates did not anticipate this. So what happens when Ressa and Mysha go missing, and a stranger named Redd appears and some mysterious things happen. And Lincoln is trapped in the midst of everything, the final piece to a massive jigsaw. Will he choose Titans Or Gods?
1. Chapter 1

Hey, peeps! 'Tis CAMR here! I'm on my third story now, so if you like this chapter you might like reading my other stories, 'Why Should't You Mix Demigods and Wizards?' and 'Caged'. Just an idea... Yeah, so this is basicly an OC story, but it includes the characters in Rick Riordans books. I actually have no idea what this story is going to be about- I'm just drafting a prophecy. On with the story!

Chapter 1

-The truth is hiding in your eyes, and it's hanging on your tongue-

LINCOLN P.O.V

The Hermes table at Camp Half Blood was packed with campers, wether they were children of Hermes or not. I was feeling quite claustrophobic in the tiny space, but my sister, Sage, seemed completely at ease, deep in conversation with a son of Hermes about the length of a giraffes tongue. She was certain that it was 40cm long, but the other demigod told her that it wasn't any longer than a human tongue. Sage was right, as usual.

Most people had long since given up on making conversation with me. It wasn't that I was anti-social- I often missed having a normal conversation with someone other than my sister- but it was just so hard to trust them. When our Dad had been killed a few weeks ago, (Mining Accident. Yes, he was a miner.), a Satyr had come for us and brought us to Camp Half Blood. Apparently, barriers had been put up to prevent us from being sniffed out.

I wasn't particulary close to the people I trusted enough to talk to, spend time with. Other than my sister, there was Ressa Akumi, a daughter of Hades who had similar problems with trust as I did, Mysha Day, a daughter of Poseidon, Annie Coletti, a quiet daughter of Hecate, and Alexandra Rose, daughter of Apollo. So it was only Sage and I left unclaimed.

"Linc, you okay?" Sage asked, nudging me gently with her elbow. I smiled lightly in return, poking her back.  
"Yeah, I'm fine."

She nodded and turned back to her conversation, which had now moved on to the subject of a prank on the Aphrodite Cabin. She was a natural prankster, and had improved a great many pranks that the infamous Stoll brothers had put together. I was proud of her expertise.

As soon as I could, I escaped the crowds and returned to my bunk in the Hermes cabin. Since Percy Jackson had turned down immortality and requested that Campers are claimed by a certain age, the cabin had emptied a great deal, and now the only unclaimed were Sage and I. At least we had beds.

One of my... well, not really friends, but acquaitances, followed me in, despite the rule that no two people of opposite genders were to be alone in a cabin. Ali Rose sat down beside me on my bed and I could feel her eyes on me. Eventually, I turned around and met her eyes.

"Yeah?" I questioned, irritated by her gaze, and the lack of words for it.  
"Why are you afraid to have friends?"

The question caught me off guard, and I took a moment to ponder my answer. I had never felt afraid of having friends, but the idea of getting close to someone repulsed me. They were bound to let you down at one point, so what's the point?

"I'm not afaid of having friends. But friends don't last forever. One day, you'll wake up and wonder where they all went. I don't want that." I told her. But it sounded wrong in the open. That wasn't how I was meant to put it.

Ali was silent for a moment, then answered," Yes, but not all of them disappear. Some friends are always there, even when you don't realize it. And if you believe that, why don't you try to stop Sage having any friends? Wouldn't that save her from the pain of losing them? You're usually so protetive of her."

My answer for that was simple," Because it's her choice. Sage is clever, and she makes her own decisions. Why should I stop her?"

There was another long pause, then Ali brightened,"Deep. So deep. Bye, friend."

And with that she disappeared, leaving me alone in my thoughts. Everyone else was at the Campfire. But Ali had called me friend. Was she my friend? What about the other people I spoke to? Were they my friends?

Confused, I drifted off into a sleep plagued by nightmares.

I was woken little over an hour later by my cabin mates returning from the Campfire. They seemed rowdier than usual, and that's saying something, when Travis and Connor Stoll were your cabin leaders.

"We should totally celebrate!" Violet suggested, her voice injected with excitment.  
"No, but I need to talk to Lincoln," An all too familiar voice muttered, dead, and empty of the usual hyperness that was included in every single part of her.

"What do you need to talk to me about, Sage?" I aske my sister, sitting up and shifting aside, making room for her to settle beside me. I was horribly aware of the others messing about her bunk.  
"Linc, I'm sorry," She whispered, leaning into me, and my heart sank," But-"

"Sage was claimed!" Violet interrupted, dancing into view and jamming a rucksack with my sisters things. My world was crushed in a matter of seconds. My sister was leaving. I was the only unclaimed Camper in the whole Camp. My sister was leaving.

"Who?" I asked immediately, my voice void of all emotion. It wasn't cold, nor hurt, nor angry. But Sage was probably the only person who knew what I was feeling inside. She wrapped her warm arms around me.  
"Athena."

It all fell into place. Everything had been so obvious. Sage had the typical Athena looks- Long blonde hair, although it was not curly and was streaked with brown and red. She also had blue eyes, on the verge of the stormy grey. Different, but so much the same. She had always been intelligent, and was one of the lucky demigods who had no Dyslexia.

"We were wondering if you had been claimed..." Violet added casually, tossing her curly brown hair over her shoulder. I shook my head. There was no reason for me to have been claimed. I obviously wasn't a child of Athena. I was contrasted with my sister in looks. I had ivory skin, midnight black hair, and creepy red eyes. Yes, I said red eyes. The only other Camper who was anything like me in that aspect, was Mysha Day, whose eyes turned vivid red when she was on extreme ends of emotion.

"Good luck,"I told my sister, trying not to sound hurt or betrayed. Violet began to herd her out of the door, guiding her to the Athena Cabin.

She whispered five words into my ear as she complied to Violet's whims.  
"I'd rather be with you."

When I slept that night, the nightmare had more meaning than usual.

_Sage was beside me, a pair of hunting knives on her hips, and a bow and quiver slung across her back. Ali and Annie stood with us, weapons decorating their bodies. To my dismay, I saw a trail of blood on the dusty floor. I could feel absence, as though there was someone missing- two people. A voice hissed at me from the shadows._

_"Come, child. You are no son of a God. Bring your friends and come to me. You will not be forgotten. Be reunited with those others you care so much about. Just come to me."_

_And then I glimpsed Ressa and Mysha, bruised and bloodied, but eyes wide with terror. In unision, they opened their mouths and screamed, filling it with their agony and fear._

I could feel the urgency in my dream.

**So there we have the first chapter! In case you didn't know, the chapter title is lyrics from the song Decode by Paramore. This was a little insight into Lincoln's personality, but the story is about Lincoln, Sage, Ali, Mysha, Ressa and Annie. Also, Lincoln will be claimed soon. Guess who by in your review!**

**CAMR xx**


	2. You'll never be alone

Hello, people! I didn't get many reviews in my last chapter, and this story has barely any followers or favourites. Thanks to bellaqueenofthecourt who was my only reviewer, and the few people who followed and favourited. Maybe a few more this time? I don't want to be one of those people who beg for reviews and stuff, (Okay, maybe I do that anyway), but I was hoping for a few more. Anways, the story!

Chapter 2

-You'll never be alone. When darkness comes I'll light the night with stars-

ALI P.O.V

My first thoughts were dedicated to Lincoln. His sister, the only family he had left, had been claimed, and was now leaving to be with her half-siblings. But this probably meant that Lincoln was her half-brother. I knew that this wouldn't change anything, and Sage would still care deeply about Lincoln, but from his perspective, I realized that he wouldn't see it that way. He'd lost so much, and I only knew a fraction of the truth. He intriuged me, fascinated me, and I wanted to get closer to him, to find out what drew me to him. He seemed like such a good person, but he had locked that away inside, and shown only the distrustful boy thata ll the campers knew. Very few people actually saw the guy underneath, and I wanted to be one of those few. I wanted to prove my theories correct, to persuade him to think of me as a friend as well. Maybe some others would help me. Some others that Lincoln trusts.

And then I felt really guilty, because it sounded like I was describing a mistreated dog. Lincoln was still a person, and he would have thoughts and feelings on everything. Opinions. Likes and dislikes. Favourites. But he never allowed anyone to actually find out anything like that abou him. I don't think that even Sage knew what his favourite colour was. But then again, their bond was so close, measley things like that were unneeded. They didn't need to ask each other about stuff like that.

An idea came to mind, and I played about with it. All my siblings were at various stages of their night time routines; Kayla was combing her hair, Austin was brushing his teeth, Will was tuning his instruments ready for the next campfire, and Jay was already in his bunk, pillow over his head as he tried to ignore the occasional sound from Will. I, like Jay, was already in bed, covers pulled up over my shoulders, hair splayed out across my pillow. Perhaps, if I lay still long enough, everyone would think I was asleep, and then doze off themselves. That would give me an oppurtunity to climb out of bed and creep over to the Hermes cabin. Despite the fact that their father was the God of thieves and liars, they slept like the dead,( Nico and Ressa would have my head if I said that in front of them), and it was surprisingly easy to sneak up on them at night. Not that I'm speaking from experiance or anything...

Finally, Kayla put down her brush, Austin spat out his toothpaste and Will set down his instruments, giving them one final, loving carress. Jay whooped from beneath his pillow, his voice muffled by the fabric. I suppressed a smile, but Kayla saw it anyway.  
"Look, Ali's smiling! I wonder what she's dreaming of," She grinned, from above me. I groaned inwardly. Even with my eyes shut, I could tell that she would be hanging over the bunk above mine, teasing me.  
"Probably that guy she likes," Austin snorted,"The unclaimed one. She was talking to him earlier."  
"Settle down now, guys," Will ordered," And she likes a guy?"  
I clenched my fists beneath the covers. I was going to kill Austin.  
"She probably likes Lincoln," Jay piped up," You know, Sage's brother. Can I sleep now?"  
"Yeah," Will sighed," I'm going to talk to Lincoln tommorow."

I lay there for about half an hour, listening to my sibling's breathing getting slowly steadier as they drifted off into sleep. I soothed myself with promises to persuade the Stoll brothers to prank them whilst I was with the Hermes cabin. Or maybe not. They didn't need to know that I had been there. If they woke up. And maybe Sage would help them improve it. They had become a lot better since the younger Farroway had pointed put mistakes, and it was becoming increasingly harder to catch them.

Finally, confident that I wouldn't be caught, I slipped out of bed and pulled on a pair of leggings over my shorts and a sweatshirt over my Camp Half Blood t-shirt. I yanked some faded yellow Vans onto my bare feet, and set out across the Camp to cabin eleven. When I got there, I peeked in the window, hoping that Lincoln would be awake. Instead of his firey red eyes, I was greeted with the usual cobalt blue eyes that children of Hermes tended to inherit. I jumped back, and almost fell over, just regaining my balance as Connor Stoll opened the cabin door a crack and peeked out at me, a cheeky grin on his face.  
"Lincoln went to the lake," he told me, gesturing to add to his point.  
"Thanks," I told him, and began to leave. Then I turned back and caught the door with my foot as he went to close it," Wait! Why are you helping me?"  
"Because you're going to help Travis and I prank your cabin. Maybe Sage if she's interested."  
I flashed him a grin," Of course."

And I left him, confused and standing alone, as I skipped away to the lake, planning out what I was going to say to Lincoln.

Yeah, I was going to write more, but I need to do some homework and stuff for my Mum. Sage, Ressa, Mysha and Annie will get introduced a bit more in later chapters, but for now it's focused around Lincoln and Ali's relationship. And no, Lincoln and Ali are not going to be a couple. I already have plans for Lincoln, possibly Ali. And the chapter title is from Whispers In The Dark by Skillet. Please review!


	3. First Time I've Opened Up My Eyes

**Hello, I'm back! My legs ache from athletics training almost everyday this week, and I need to try and rest a bit because I have more training tommorow and then a competition on Saturday, but what do I do? I wrote, because my fingers are some of my only body parts that don't hurt. I've had 47 views! Yay! Maybe it'll go up to 50+ soon... *bats eyelashes hopefully* see, that was my adorable face! But I just randomly started to feel... well, not really depressed, but down, so sorry if this chapter is depressing.**

**GeekyKiki: yes, I do listen to Skillet. As soon as I get some money, I'm gonna try and buy a CD! I've recently brought CD's by Avenged Sevenfold, Bring Me The Horizon, Paramore, Linkin Park, Breaking Benjamin and, best of all, Three Days Grace! See if you can guess what song this chapter title belongs too, before I mention it at the end of the chapter! ;)**

Chapter 3

-And For The First Time, I've Opened Up My Eyes-

LINCOLN P.O.V **(We will get onto the others soon. Probably next chapter)**

I sat at the shore of the lake, my bare feet dipped into the freezing water. It was nice, the shape icy bite of the currents. It made me feel real, alive. I only came here when I was feeling really down, and I just needed to be alone. Yes, I felt that the Hermes cabin was packed, but there were only seven... sorry, six of us: Travis, Connor, Chris, Violet, Gus and I. But to me it was jammed, and the deserted lake had just the right amount of solitude for someone like me; Not too far from home, and the cabins, and all the Campers, but it gifted me with almost complete solace.

Note the use of the word almost.

"What?" I asked, not impolitely, but not exactly in a warm manner, as Ali melted out from the shadows at the sound of my voice.  
"I came to talk to you, Lincoln," She told me, seating herself on the smooth stones beside me.  
"What do you want to talk about? We spoke earlier." Okay, I was irritated that my silence and stillness had been interrupted, but I could live, although I may have been a bit gruff.  
"Anything. Everything. Camp. The activities. Sage. The Hermes cabin. Claiming. You."  
"That's a lot." I muttered, then, louder," Why?"  
"Because you seem lonely," Ali grinned, nudging lightly," And no one knows anything about you. Well, not much, anyway. I don't think that even Sage knows about your favourites and stuff."  
"Whatever."

I could have sworn a lightbulb popped up over her head then," I know, lets play Twenty Questions! I'll start!"  
"Nooooo!" I groaned. But I was certain that she would be nosy, aand ask about stuff that didn't concern her. About Dad, and my life before Camp. Not even Sage ever said anything about that.  
"Come on!" She giggled playfully," Right, first question: What's your favourite colour?"

I stared incredously at her," Seriously? We live at a camp of half-Gods, and that's your question?"  
She shrugged," Why are you so surprised? Half-God is normal for us."  
"Blue."

She looked at me in shock, and I mimicked her actions, shrugging my shoulders," What? It's a normal colour. The colour of the sky... sometimes. The colour of the sea... Also sometimes. But normal people have blue eyes. They have other colours as well, but everyone is born with blue eyes. Not green, not brown, not hazel, not anything else. Definitely not red."  
She raised her eyebrows at me," The sky is only blue when Zeus is in a good mood. Likewise with Poseidon and the sea. And normal people have loads of different coloured eyes. But yours are... Unique."  
"That's it. I don't want to be unique. I want to fit in." That was when i realized how much I had said, and I quickly shut up. Ali had a talent, she made people want to open up to her, and unfortunately that included me," My turn. Who's your favourite sibling?"

Her features darkened for a moment, then brightened again, like the sun chariot had been raced over a night time sky," None of them at the minute. But I'm gonna help the Stolls prank them. Although, if I had to choose, I guess it'd be Will. He's pretty easy to get on with, and the most bearable out of them all. He doesn't really care, unless it's something serious. But Kayla, Jay and Austin decided to imply that I liked you, so I'd prepare for a chat with him if I were you."

I could feel my face heating up, but she seemed completley fine. seeing my expression, she explained what had happened, and added that she didn't. That was a relief.  
"Question two: Who's the most annoying person in the Hermes cabin?" She asked.  
I furrowed my brow, and thought about this one,"Either Violet or Connor. Gus is too young to actually do any damage, and Chris is pretty laid back. But Violet goes on and on and on about all the gossip, and Connor gets bored because Travis is busy going googly eyed over Katie, so he spends most of his time doing pointless pranks to fill his time."

She giggled again," Gods, I'd hate that. But when they prank us, it is pretty funny. I never go anywhere near my cabin when I see one of the Stolls nearby. Not until the prank has been done, anyway."  
I decided to put another one of my questions into play," What's your Mum like?"  
It was risky. Family was often a touchy subject for demigods, but she seemed quite happy to chat about her mother," Oh, Mom? She is seriously amazing! She can't cook, so my step Dad has to do that, as well as all the ironing and stuff. But she loves art, and is brilliant at DIY. She teaches a Universtity Art Group. By the way, are you English?"

That was random, but I obliged with an answer," Yeah. Most people know that. Dad, Sage and I lived in Leicester. It was an urban area. It wasn't that bad. I mean, I never really felt like I belonged there, but I managed. Then Dad had his... accident and Sage and I were discovered by a Satyr and brought to Camp Half Blood. This counts as a question. Just thought I should let you know. What about you, where are you from?" **(BTW, in case anyone was wondering, I'm not actually from Leicester. It's just a place, in England, a long drive away from my home.)**

"Leicester? Never heard of it. But I come from Colorado. I liked it there. We would climb some of the peaks, and watch the cars go by. It was pretty cool. But I don't go back now, just in case of monsters. I don't want to put my Mom in danger. Anyway, my next question: How did you feel about Sage's claiming?" **(I don't actually know a lot about Colorado, so sorry if anything seems wrong. I researched it a bit, but not much.) **

I answered truthfully," I was angry, hurt, envious and proud. Angry, because Athena had stolen my sister away by claiming her. Hurt, because she was leaving me. Envious because I she's now Sage Farroway, that daughter of Athena, and I'm still just Lincoln, that unclaimed guy whom nobody wants. And proud, because she's proved herself to her mother, become worthy enough to be claimed. But I'm thirteen, and I'm still not claimed!"

As I spoke, Ali grew pale. Her chocolate brown eyes widened, and she pointed to my head. Annoyed, I looked up. A hologram floated there: A lightning bolt and a cadecaus in a cave.

"You've been claimed," Ali whispered," By the titaness Maia."

**Yes, I couldn't think of what Maia's claiming thing could be, and she wasn't mentioned much in the myths- It was all how Zeus had stumbled across her in a cave, and they 'made' Hermes. Ew, that sounded wrong. But whatever. Please review. Chapter title was from Last To Know by Three Days Grace.**


	4. It's So Hard To Find Someone That Cares

**I'm back! I haven't updated for the last few days because I was training for an athletics competition most of last week, and I was under orders by my Mum to rest. And then yesterday there actually was the competition. I missed the hurdles, (we got lost on the way to the venue), and then halfway through my 100m race, I tore a muscle in my leg. I still came second, but I'm not allowed to train for a while. Bad for me, but it means that I might be able to update a bit more, whilst I'm moping about with nothing to do! And also, thanks to DarkStars52 for adding two of my stories to his/her community, 'PJO Hall of Fame'. I'd recommend you visit that if you have any spare time. Also, I have a question! Anyone who read my story, 'Why Shouldn't You Mix Demigods and Wizards?', would you rather I began that in the next few days, and my strories all get less updates, or wait for a few months until I complete one, and can update more? The choice is yours!**

Chapter 3

-It's So Hard To Find Someone Who Cares About You-

ANNIE P.O.V

I couldn't sleep. I was comepletely restless, and I had the sudden urge to go to the lake. I had learned to trust these random urges, because they often led me to something important. Call it divine intervention if you like, but I think of it as a gift from my mother, Hecate, Goddess of Magic. So I slipped out of my bunk, and very nearly knocked a chunky book about magic off a dresser nearby. I muttered a spell, and managed to save it just before it collided with he ground and woke up my cabin mates. Lou Ellen in particular would be annoyed, and she would be curious about my urges. I hadn't told anyone. I didn't want anyone to look at me and think, 'Oh, right, that's the girl who believes that she can sense anything.' Yes, I know that it sounds daft, but it's true. I always feel insecure.

I grabbed the first things that came to hand: A crumpled CHB t-shirt and some jeans that were a bit big. I yanked them on over my leggings and vest-top and twisted a belt around my waist. I also grabbed a torch, just in case I got caught by the harpies. But that was mostly a threat; no one I knew had actually been discovered on their adventures by moonlight. But there's always a first time for everything.

It was cold outside, and I instantly regretted not pulling on a sweatshirt over my tops. But I had a feeling that if I didn't go now, I would miss whatever it was I needed to see. So I ignored the icy air and hopped along on one leg, pulling on a pair of pink and black Nike high-tops over my bare feet. Nothing I wore really matched, but I didn't care. Although I would be dead if an Aphrodite kid happened to catch a glimpse of me. That would be excruciatingly painful for both of us.

I sprinted towards the lake and whispered a spell that would silence my heavy footfalls on the crunchy, dry leaves and twigs. As I approached the lake, I saw a familiar light; the light that appeared when someone was being claimed. I didn't need anything to see by now, so I turned the torch off and crept forward, holding my breath. I saw Lincoln Farroway and Alexandra Rose standing beside the black, rippling water of the lake. Ali was looking impossibly white, paler than anyone from the Hades cabin, or even Lincoln with his ivory coloured skin. However, Lincoln was bathed in the extraordinary light, his illumionous red eyes glowing, but wide with surprise. I couldn't bring myself to look at the symbol that would be hovering over his dark hair. I closed my eyes until Ali whispered it out loud.

"Lincoln, you've been claimed," She murmered, almost inaudibly," By the titaness, Maia."

I gasped. I couldn't help it. Both heads whipped in my direction, and two pairs of eyes, one warm chocolate brown, the other intimidating, blood red trained on my own. But I could react. I couldn't even think. On sentance raced through my mind, over and over again, like a song stuck on replay: _Lincoln was claimed by Maia. Lincoln was claimed by Maia. Lincoln was claimed by Maia.' _A hand gripped my wrist, and I cried out, suddenly afraid. A pair of searching red eyes were watching me, a pale ivory hand grasping my arm. Lincoln recoiled as I made the sound. I instantly regretted it. He looked so sorrowful.

"Please, Annie, don't tell anyone about this," He begged, his smooth voice quiet and filled with fear.  
"We have to, Lincoln. But not everyone, if you don't want that. Just a few people you trust. And Chiron," I answered, feeling awful.  
"They'll hate me." He sagged.  
"They'll hate you even more if they find out that you hid it from everyone. Tell a few people. People who can keep secrets. And you'll have to tell the Hermes cabin."  
Ali backed me up," She's right, Lincoln. You can't keep tbis a secret from everyone. And the truth will come out soon. You can't hide it forever."  
"I can't tell the Hermes cabin!" He cried with alarm," Anyone can bribe them into telling them!"  
I sighed," Travis and Connor are alright. They'll understand, and the rest of the cabin will listen to them. But they need to know who they're sharing a cabin with. It's not fair if you keep this secret from them."  
"Fine." Lincoln looked dejected. Then he suddenly glanced up at us.  
"What about Sage? I can't have my own sister hate me!"  
Ali was the one who answered this time," Lincoln, she's your sister. Sage won't mind. She'll love you the same."

I hesitated. I didn't know what came over me, but I had another urge. It was worth listening to earlier, so why not now? I wrapped my arms around him and gave him a light hug. He started, but after a moment hugged me back. That shocked me. He didn't really like people, yet here I was, having a cuddle. And it felt... unexpectedly good. Like I somehow belonged.  
"Thank you," He whispered in my ear. I smiled, and glimpsed Ali watching us as we seperated. Her expression was... envious. But she looked resigned as well. I had no idea what that was about.

"We better go see Chiron," She suggested, sounding tired.  
"Come on," Lincoln muttered," Please?"  
"Of course," I told him.  
"We weren't going to let you go alone anyway," Ali smirked, brushing past Lincoln as she breezed by him. He blinked, then followed her. I trailed along behind them, and we walked in silence until we reached the Big House.

"Chiron!" Ali called banging on the door of the pastel blue building. We waited there for a few minutes, until the door creaked open, and Chiron stood... well sat before us, since he was in his wheelchair form.  
"Yes?" He asked mildly, fiddling with the tartan blanket that was tossed across his legs.  
"Lincoln was claimed," She answered. Chiron took a long look at Lincoln, then sighed.  
"Who by?"

"Maia." It was Lincoln who answered, sounding stony," The Titaness. Mother of Hermes."  
Chiron sighed heavily," I knew this time would come eventually. But I never imagined that it would be so soon."  
"Wait!" Lincoln snapped, looking irritated," You knew about this?"  
"I knew that something like this would happen. I didn't know it was so soon. I believe that it's time for you to hear the Titanessess Prophecy."


	5. You're Not Certain Of Who You Want To Be

**I'm here, people! I'm a little disappointed with the number of reviews, so if you read this, could you please just leave a little review to show that you're there? I checked the number of viewers, and there is about 80+, but very few reviews.**

Chapter 5

-You Leave Because You're Not Certain Of Who You Want To Be-

LINCOLN P.O.V

Chiron paced. He had left a few moments ago to change back to centaur form, and had just returned. He finally stopped and looked at me, before taking a deep breath.  
"I can't keep it from you any longer. To do so would be impossibly foolish and dangerous. I couldn't endanger the camp like that. Go and see the Oracle, Lincoln."

"Rachel?" I asked. She was alright, I supposed, but she was so _happy. _Not that I had a problem with happy, but it was as though she didn't know _how_ to be depressed, or sad, or even solemn. She laughed more than the Stoll brothers, although I supposed it was hard to laugh when you were being beaten up by Clarisse for painting her cabin pink. I winced at the thought.  
"Yes, Rachel. Ali, Annie, are you going to go with him?"  
"Can we?" Ali asked, her eyes sparkling. I watched Annie, and how her emerald green eyes filled with curiosity, but also fear.  
"Yes," Chiron told the daughter of Apollo," But only if Lincoln wishes for your presence. Lincoln?"  
"Yeah. They can come."  
"Brilliant!" Ali cheered. She began to say something else, but I cut her off.  
"Only if Sage can."

Chiron looked grim for a minute, but he nodded," Come back here afterwards. You still need to explain to the Hermes cabin. You'll continue to stay there, as Hermes is the son of Maia and Zeus. We'll have to see about creating a Maia cabin. It depends on the Athena and Hephaestus cabins."  
I just nodded curtly, and exited, Annie and Ali hot on my heels. I marched over to the Athena cabin, not even noticing the cold that bit viciously at my bare arms. I was wearing a light tan t-shirt and some dark jeans, my feet bare. But none of this mattered. All that mattered was getting Sage, and discovering the great prophecy. I banged on the door, and a sleepy looking Annabeth opened the door after a few minutes shuffling around inside.  
"Look, Lincoln, I know that you miss Sage, but she belongs-"  
"I need to see her. Prophecy." I snapped. She glared at me for a moment, but stepped aside. I was instantly overwhelmed by the vividness of the room before me. Blue prints and papers were scattered across every single free surface, and I just about saw a table buried beneaths sheath after sheath ater sheath.I saw Sage, blinking rapidly, and wondering who was searching for her at such a ridiculous time of night. But it was important, and whatever guilt I felt was brushed aside, as I grabbed her hand and helped her up.  
"I'll tell you outside," I whispered in her ear, and she nodded. I waited for a moment as she pulled on an oversized hoody, which I think belonged to one of her _other _half-brothers, and some jeans, on top of her pyjamas. She followed me quickly outside, to where Ali and Annie had been hurriedly explaining everything to Annabeth. She nodded dryly at me as I passed, Sage in tow. I heard their whispered conversation as Sage left.

"You don't have to go, Sage. Don't feel intimidated by Lincoln. I can sort him out anyday," Annabeth was saying. I felt anger surge through me, but I refrained from acting on it.  
"I want to go, Annabeth. He's my brother," Sage defended me, sounding hurt. I was proud of her. Not many people stood up to Annabeth Chase, not after all that she had done.  
"So's Malcolm. And Joe. And Dom. And Lex, Wisty, and I are your sisters. Lincoln is only as much your sibling as us."  
"No," Sage stopped, her face white with anger," Lincoln is so much more. He always will be."

And she pushed a stunned Annabeth aside, slipping her fingers into mine and smiling pleasantly at Annie, and we all set off for the Oracle's cave.  
"I was claimed," I whispered to Sage as we speed- walked to Rachel. She grinned at me, pleased.  
"That's great, Lincoln! Who by?"  
"Maia," I answered grimly.  
"The Titaness?" She asked in confusion.  
"Yeah."

"But how is that even possible?"  
"I don't know, Sage. I honestly don't know."

22222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222 22222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222 22222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222 2222222222222222222222222222222222222222

We stepped into Rachel's cave.  
"Rachel?" Annie called timidly, her bright green eyes glowing in the gloom. There was the sound of something crashing to the ground further into the cave, but then Rachel herself appeared, her jeans splattered in paints of red and blue and green.  
"Yup?"  
"We need to hear a prophecy. The Titanessess Prophecy," I told her. She turned to look at me, and toxic green meet firey red. I surged forwards, catching her quickly as she collapsed, her eyes changing from the usual grass green to a sort of toxic green, and vivid green gas pouring from her mouth.

_"Son of a Titan, a choice to make,_  
_Of life, or of death for his friends sake,_  
_A journey for those lost, three by his side,_  
_And another who joins, no longer able to hide, _  
_His mothers curse will damn all,_  
_Unless he makes the right choice and a decides to fall,_  
_Lady of Magic, her revenge shall also abate,_  
_If he passes safely through Death's gate."_

And the Oracle shuddered in my arms her eyes closing, before she snapped them open again and looked at me with her usual coloured irises. My insides were frozen, as Annie, Ali and Sage stared at me, two with horror, one with confusion. Could my fate determine as much as the prophecy said?

**Dun Dun Dun. And the chapter title is from Icarus by Bastille.**

**froz3nt3ars xx**


	6. She Just Walked Away

**Hello again people! I need to thank the guest who gave me little motivational speech, about how I shouldn't submit to peer pressure and how I should continue writing this story if I enjoy it. Thankyou, and this chapter is going to be dedicated to you! Also, thanks to Rex888 who is going to draw some of the characters, I think. As soon as I have it, I'll put the bio on my profile. And, of course, to bellaqueenofthecourt, who had the amazingness to come up with the new title! This chapter is to the three of you!**

**GeekyKiki: I know that if it had been anyone else, Annabeth probably wouldn't have acted like that, but she doesn't really like Lincoln, so she way especially protective. Rain is bad. It's wet.**

**Anyway, on with chapter!**

Chapter 6

-She Didn't Say A Word. She Just Walked Away-

RACHEL P.O.V

I opened my eyes, blinking slowly, gingerly as I sat up. I was no longer in my Oracle's cave- someone must have carried me to the Big House. My head was pounding, and I recognized the signs as meaning that I had recently had a prophecy. I raised a trembling hand to my head, and rubbed gentle circles to sooth it. I was always left weak and sick after a prophecy, and this was what I was unfortunately experiancing. Sometimes, when it was just a minor prophecy, like who would eat the last of the crisps that the Hermes cabin had smuggled in, I only had a little headache, and a few minutes later, I was fine. But this was bigger. Even bigger than the Great Prophecy, the one that predicted the Second Titan War. I knew that it would take me a long time to heal, because I could see the slightly greenish tinge to my skin because of how sick I felt, and I had a headache that absolutely pounded my skull. I wanted to cry, but everyone else at Camp Halfblood was so brave. I would look like a wimp.

"What did I say?" I asked, sitting up and immediately having to steady myself, then noticed that I was surrounded by Ali Rose, Annie Coletti and Lincoln and Sage Farroway. They were deep in discussion, and Lincoln looked almost as sick as I felt. I heard them mention something about getting the Hermes cabin, but nothing more, as they instantly hushed up as soon as I spoke.  
"A prophecy," Ali said matter of factly.

"I know that," I told her." But what was the prophecy?"

They hesitated, and glanced at Lincoln. I knew that he didn't really like me; apparently I was just too chirpy for someone like him- and all the time. We don't really see eye to eye on much, but he seemed to agree that I deserved to know the prophecy, as I was the one who had to suffer from spouting it out. He recited it, and I felt my face draining of all colour, including the green edge that seemed to be glued to my skin. Especially at the line: _Son Of A Titan, A Choice To Make_. Lincoln. It made sense. Lincoln must be the son of a Titan. Zeus would have him killed as soon as he found out. But what if someone could save him? Apollo? Hera? Maybe even his... mother. His father was mortal.

"Who?" I croaked, my throat having gone dry," Lincoln, who is your Mother?"  
"Maia."

"We need to get the Hermes cabin!" I gabbled," Heck, we need _Hermes. _Apollo maybe? I don't know! But something needs to be done!"  
"We were getting the Hermes cabin," Sage snapped, suddenly defensive of her brother," And it's up to the Gods if they wish to come!"

We waited. I didn't speak, and neither did the others. After Sage's speech, we kinda guessed that the Gods would take the hint, and come to help us. Especially Hermes, as he was Lincoln's half-brother. That's so cool! Hermes is just one of those immortals, the ones that aren't supposed to have any mortal half-siblings. Yeah, there was Thalia, but whatever. I was just confusing myself.

Fifteen minutes later, Chiron cantered in, followed by a very droopy bunch of Hermes kids. Well, except the Stoll brothers. They seemed to be awake, but they'd probably been awake all night, planning some of thier latest pranks. Violet tripped over the threshold, and stumbled into Travis, who let out a yelp as he was knocked to the ground by his sister. His full brother just laughed as he face planted the floor, and I couldn't help but smile as the whole thing brightened the atmosphere. Everything stopped being so awkward: But I knew it couldn't last.

"What?" Gus muttered, tripping over his own feet. Chris caught him, and helped lift him over where Violet had tripped. Connor was still busy laughing, even though Travis was now on his feet.

"We need to tell you something about Lincoln," Chiron began, glancing nervously at the red-eyed thirteen year old.  
"What? Was he claimed?"Violet asked, immediately launching into chatter. Chris covered her mouth, until she had calmed down. Travis and Connor stared intently, suddenly interested. Gus just yawned.  
"Yeah, I was claimed," Lincoln muttered, speaking for the first time.  
"Who by?" Chris asked, sounding calm.  
"Maia."

There was instant muttering, in which the Hermes cabin looked half scared, half excited. Violet inched nervously away, taking a still half asleep Gus with her. The three older members of the Hermes cabin muttered together for a moment, Chris looking intensely worried, Travis slightly amused, and Connor the same as his brother, but bordering on serious. Finally, Connor looked at Lincoln.

"You're not going to be like Kronos and attempt to kill everyone, are you?" He asked. Chris flinched, but made no more sign that the blunt words hurt.  
"No! Of course I'm not!" Lincoln snapped furiously, his red eyes glowing with fury. The Stoll's faces broke into a grin.  
"Welcome to the family, mate!" Travis told him. The fire died in Lincoln's eyes. Violet whispered something in Chris's ear, and he whispered something reassuring back. She looked at him skeptically, but shurgged, as Gus yawned again, an even larger one than before.

There was a blinding flash, and I had spent enought time with demigods to know that it would be a good idea to close my eyes. When I opened them again, there was a God standing beside us, looking strangely grim.  
"Glad you handled that so well, kids!" Hermes said," You might want to get used to it, now that the Titans have been freed."

My jaw dropped. Hermes looked at Lincoln.  
"Hey, little bro!" He said, surprisingly cheery," You're gonna be off on a quest soon!"

And he flashed out. We gawped at each other.

"Lincoln, you need a quest."

**DUN DUN DUN! The Titans are free! And Hermes visited! What will be the Camps reactions? Who will go? What will Percy say? All these questions will be answered in later chapters. Chapter title from Last To Know by Three Days Grace.**

**Froz3nt3ars**


	7. I Was Bleeding, Stopped Believing

**I'm back! And I've joined a community: Sea Green, Sky Blue and Pitck Black: The Kid Three. So if you wanna take a look at that... whatever. It's for stories about Percy, Thalia and Nico. So if anyone could give me some ideas about a story to write about them, I'd appreciate it!**

Chapter 7

-I Was Bleeding, Stopped Believing-

LINCOLN P.O.V

Everything was happening too quickly. A few hours ago, I was the only unclaimed kid in camp, laying in my bed and thinking about my sister. Then I was claimed by a Titaness, had a prophecy spouted about me, had Hermes appearing, and now I was preparing for a quest which I was to lead. I wasn't ready for this. I wasn't good enough. I wasn't the best archer in camp, or swordfighter. I wasn't swift like the Hermes kids or clever like the Athena kids. I wasn't good with water like Percy and Mysha, or able to shadow travel like Ressa and Nico. I couldn't do anything that any of the demigods at camp could do. Because I wasn't a demigod. I was a demiTitan.

It was too much to take in. My mind was working overtime, trying to process everything, and to top it all off, Nico diAngelo and Percy Jackson raced in, faces tight with worry.

"They're gone!" Percy gasped, his sea green eyes wild with worry.  
"Who?" Chiron asked. The Hermes cabin just looked bewildered. Annie gasped, her eyes shut tight. Ali trembled beside me, but Sage didn't react.  
"Ressa and Mysha," Nico explained, pain clouding his obsidian eyes. The obsidian eyes that were so similar to Ressa's.

Out of all of the astonishing things that had happened that night, this just had to take the biscuit. That daughter of Hades was lethal, I'm telling you!

"A journey for those who are lost," Sage recited quietly. Nico and Percy paled; well, Percy did. It would be almost impossible for Nico to get any paler than he already was. But realization hit me. I knew what Sage was suggesting. It seemed as though the sons of the Big Three did as well, even Percy.

"She's not lost!" Percy yelped," Neither is Ressa! How can you say that?"  
"Ressa wouldn't die," Nico said quietly," She's too stubborn for that."

"It must be true," Chiron sighed," But this can be changed. A quest has already been issued. There is nothing you can do to change this, except train at camp, and help the younger heroes."  
"What!" Percy exclaimed," I'm going on his quest! Who's the leader? You can't expect me to do nothing!"  
Nico nodded silently in agreement.  
"It's up to the Lincoln who goes on the quest," Annie cut in, giving Percy her daughter of Hecate look. It shut him up immediately, and she continued," Because Lincoln is the quest leader."  
"What?" That was, notably, Percy again," But he doesn't know them! He's not claimed! All I want to do is find my sister..." He trailed off, suddenly looking vulnerable. He wasn't The Savior of Olympus in those moments. He was just a protective brother looking out for his sister. I empathised silently with him. I didn't know what i would do of it was Sage missing.

"Who will accompany you on the quest, Lincoln?" Chiron questioned me," You must decide immediately. There is no time to be wasted."

Suddenly, all of the eyes in the room turned to me. The Hermes cabin sloped out, Travis, Connor and Chris helping an exhausted Gus and Violet shuffle along, Gus almost sleep-walking. I shifted uncomfortably as Percy and Nico looked at me pleadingly, Sage, Ali, and Annie determindly, and Chiron just evenly. Thoughts raced through my mind; Percy and Nico would kill me if I didn't take them. But I'd probably die anyway. I would never forgive myself if Sage got hurt, and the Athena cabin would kill me. Again, I'd probably die anyway. If Annie or Ali got hurt, I would be murdered my the Apollo and Hecate cabins. Yet again, I'd probably die anyway. There wasn't really anyone else I'd trust to come. I made a split second decision.

"Sage. Please. I need you."  
She nodded, enthusiastically. I knew that Annabeth, probably Malcolm, possibly a few others from the Athena cabin would have my head for this. Actually, they wouldn't, but they'd leave me with a warning that they would if Sage, or anyone on the quest got hurt.  
"Annie. And Ali."

Percy sagged, but seemed to have lost the energy to protest. He looked at me, his sea green eyes meeting mine," Please, Lincoln, just make sure she returns home. I could never forgive myself if she didn't."  
"I know," I told him," I won't return until she and Ressa are safe. I won't."  
Percy nodded, but Nico looked even colder than ever. A dangerous fire blazed in his onyx eyes, and it was all I could do to suppress the icy shiver that raced down my spine. I met his gaze.

22222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222 22222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222 22222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222 2222222222222222222222222222222222222222

ANNIE P.O.V

Nico was glaring viciously at Lincoln, and I felt fear for the son of a Titan race through me, like a sugar-rush that made me so dizzy, I barely stopped myself from collapsing. I could feel it, the faint tug in my gut that promised something. Something was going to happen, I knew it, and I would do anything to prevent it, because it wouldn't be good.

Lincoln didn't blink as he met Nico's gaze, their eyes in such sharp contrast: Dark, mysterious black, against blazing, firey red. Lincoln's bright eyes burned brighter than ever, and Nico's promised violence. I could feel it, the son of Hades' fatal flaw coming into play. He would bare this grudge against Lincoln until he had time to induce revenge. He hated Lincoln for not allowing him to find his sister, to be a better brother to Ressa than he had been to Bianca in the days before she died. Don't ask me how I knew this; It was just a gift I had from my mother.

"Nico, don't. Don't even think about it. Lincoln will try. I'll try. Everyone on this quest will either try, or they'll die. There's nothing you can do. So stop being such a moron!"  
Wow. I was proud of my speech.  
"I accept," Ali told him.

**Sorry if any of the characters are a bit OOC. (I think that stands for Out Of Character. If it doesn't, it does now.) Chapter title from This Song Saved My Life by Simple Plan. Please review! Also, of you keep reading, you might like to know that I have plans for character death, and an ending that will make a lot of people hate me! :)**

**Froz3nt3ars who needs inspiration for stories about Percy, Nico and Thalia for a community I joined. (Hint Hint)**


	8. There's Only Lies, There's Only Fear,

**Hey peeps! Just realised that I use that greeting a lot. Either that, or 'I'm back!'. Oh well. I'm awesome like that.**

Chapter 8

-There's Only Lies, There's Only Fears, There's Only Pain-

MYSHA P.O.V

There was black. Lots of black. And I could remember thinking, why is it so dark? There's almost always some sort of light in the Poseidon cabin, which was no way near as eerily dark as the Hades cabin, but not as painful to see as the Apollo cabin. We rested somewhere in between, and Percy and I liked it like that. Average. The only average that our hectic lives involved.

I wondered whether I had accidently wandered into the Hades cabin, maybe to see Ressa or something. But my eyes were open. Weren't they? Panic flooded me, and I blinked rapidly, trying to desperately glimpse some light. Unsuccesful, I clawed my hands across my face, and was relieved to feel a strip of thick fabric concealing my eyes. The fear passed, but was almost instantly replaced with another. Where was I? Why were my eyes covered? The fabric reeked of... ashes? What was going on? Was it some sort of prank the Hermes cabin had done whilst I slept?

"Hello?" I whispered, ignoring the fact that my mouth and throat were as dry as the Sahara Desert. Water seemed so far away, and I yearned for the familiar sensation of the cool liquid on my bare skin. I longed for the old comfort of taming the droplets, of feeling the power buzzing between my fingers, or the usual tug in my gut. I _needed _that comfort, that familiarity.  
"Mysha?" Someone hissed back, voice filled with not only fear and worry, but anger and annoyance.  
"Yeah, it's me. Who are you?"  
"I'm a monster, about to eat you. It's Ressa, for the sake of the Gods!" The other person snapped. I resisted the laugh that crawled up my throat.

"Can you see anything?" I interrogated, chewing my lip thoughtfully, forgetting, temporarily, about my extreme fears.  
"No. Wait-" There was a pause, then a rustle of fabric, probably the same one obscuring my own vision. "There! I can see now! They put it at an angle, so I could move it with my teeth. "  
I rolled my eyes," Seriously? And what can you see?"  
There was another pause, then Ressa whispered to me again, her voice not only petrified, but also awed," Monsters. Thousands of them. And I actually mean tht, in all honesty. I swear by the River Styx that this isn't a prank or anything. It couldn't be Kronos again, could it?"

I could feel it. The familiar heat rising in the centre of my eyes. I tried breathing deeply in an attempt to calm down, but it was in vain. The heat exploded, and it hurt. I didn't scream, I didn't even utter a single word, but that was only because I was paralysed. My vision hadn't changed; Still, the only thing I could see was black, but it was tinted with red, and I chewed my lip, waiting for it to fade along with the paralysis that no longer had me trapped in its bear-hug. I knew that my eyes would still be changed, still be the vivid, firey red, that matched Lincolns almost exactly, but the pain but slowly lessen, and lessen, until not even the faintest spark lingered.

"Oh Gods, its coming!" Ressa whispered, horrified," It's a cyclops. Not like Tyson- like the ones in the war. Bad ones. Evil ones. It's coming, oh Gods-"  
She was cut off as a strangled yelp was forcefully stripped from her lungs. I let out a similar shriek as a huge hand pounded my back, in search of grip, and finally settled for the neck of my sweatshirt. With every step that the monster, (I presumed that it was the cyclops that Ressa had warned me about), took, another puff of air was released from my chest, and before long I was panting, desperate to suck in any amount of oxygen that I could. My breath was coming out in short gasps, and just as I was about to give up, to just relax, I was tossed to the ground.

My body collided with the rough stone floor, and I cried out, as the air rushed into my lungs, but I was overwhelmed by pain even more intense than when my eyes changed. A warm liquid spread across the back of the sweatshirt that I had thrown on before settling down to sleep. Tears poured down my cheeks, and I was too far gone to be ashamed of my crying. It was the most excruciating thing I'd ever experianced. I wouldn't wish anything this _agonising _on even my very worst enemy. But I was aware that the liquid blossoming across my back was blood. Deep, dark, running blood, crimson when wet, copper when dried.

My eyes fluttered, and I couldn't help but think about what my Uncle would do when I arrived in his realm. Would he send me to the Fields of Punishment, just for being me? Or would he judge me fairly? What about Ressa? Was she dying too? What would Camp do? Did they even know that we were missing yet? What would Percy do? Oh Gods, Percy... I missed him already. I turned my head witht he last of my strength, and saw Ressa's obsidian eyes meeting mine, the black light inside of them slowly flcikering, and dying. I thought of Nico then. How would he take losing yet another sister? And what would Hades do, with another daughter passing through his dark, lifeless realm?

There was a figure behind the dying daughter of Hades. A women. Dark hair, an aura of power radiating from her that told me that she was immortal. As I faded away, I began to write her name in the ashes and dust on the dry, rough ground. Maybe, if anyone came this way, they might guess that something terrible had happened. Maybe, they could be a demigod, and realize that the Lady of Magic was doing something terrible.

Hec-

**Dun DUn DUN! Mysha and Ressa are dead, (Sorry to the creators of those, but this as a key event for the story. Can anyone guess who the culprit was? I'm not sure if this was a bit of a short chapter, but sorry if it is. Story title from No Love by Simple Plan. Also:**

**Rex888: Please could you send e a description of Mysha again? I accidently deleted it because it was a review, and I could do with a description. Please?**

**Follow and favourite my good friend, LCN-Brilliance, people!**

**Froz3nt3ars xx**


	9. Chapter 9

**Kornichiwa! That's probably not how you spell it, but whatever. I just wanna get straight on to the story, but first I wanna thank Rex888 who is drawing up the OC's used in this story, for the visual readers. I may have, or may not have, mentioned her before, but I am doing now!**

Chapter 9

-You Come To Me With Scars On Your Wrists-

SAGE P.O.V

Well wasn't this exciting? Not long ago, I was asleep on my new bunk in the Athena cabin, but a few hours later, I'm going off on a quest with my brother, (well, technically another half-brother, but I'll never think of him as anything else), and some random people in camp. It's quite funny, how events can turn so suddenly. Dad would be proud. Sometimes, even the thought of my late father brought a lump to my throat, but this was not one of those times. Now, I could think of him, and imagine how he wold be struggling not to cry because he was bursting with pride. He was an amazing dad. He cared so much for his two children, and when he died in that terrible mining accident, he took to the grave with him the secret of how he managed to disguise the scent of two demigod children from the monsters.

Well, Lincoln actually isn't a demigod, but it's close enough.

"Go pack some stuff," He muttered wearily," We'll leave soon. L.A is quite a bit away."  
"L.A?" Ali questioned. I'd already worked it out, and answered for Lincoln.  
"The Underworld. The nearest known entrance is in Los Angeles, and we're assuming that the prophecy means that we need to go to the Underworld to save Ressa and Mysha." I explained. Lincoln smiled at me, used to the fact that I could guess things like that. Ali blinked.  
"Right. Good plan. I'll just go pack and say bye to the Apollo cabin."

She wandered off, and Annie flashed us a small smile, before following the daughter of Apollo out. I glanced at Lincoln, and found him already gazing at me. "Um, what?"  
"Go pack, Sage. We'll meet up at Thalia's Pine in about half an hour. Ali and Annie'll eventually wander along."

I nodded, and left, hearing his soft footfalls behind me. When I entered my cabin, I was greeted with a wide awake Malcolm, who looked at me with his most imtimidating gaze. Not as scary as Annabeth's, but still pretty effective.  
"Um, hi?"  
"Where were you? Annabeth said that you went with Lincoln. Why? We were worried about you! You didn't come back for so long, but Annabeth told us just to stay here, because you'd come back eventually. She was right, but that doesn't change the fact that we were worrying!"  
"Sorry, Mal, but I'm going on a quest." I explained, as he enclosed me ina warm hug. Yeah, I hadn't known tht he was my brother for long, but it felt so natural, that I didn't protest.  
"A quest?" He looked incredelous now, " Who with? Where to? Why? What was the prophecy?"  
"I'm going with Lincoln, Annie from the Hecate cabin and Ali from the Apollo cabin. We need to find Ressa and Mysha, you know their cabins, and I really don't want to repeat the prophecy." I rattled off, almost regretting the last one.  
"You don't want to recite the prophecy? Does this mean that it's a bad one?"

By now, most of the Athena cabin were waking . Emily rolled out of bed, and landed with a thump on the floor, barely missing one of the tables, and landing on a pile of crumpled papers. Tom blinked, and noticed this, "Emily! Get off them! They're mine, my ideas for battle strategy in capture the flag! If you ruin them..."  
He continued ranting, shoving his sister off his papers, and scooping them up. Neither of them seemed to notice Malcolm and I just standing there, watching them.

"Yes, Mal, it doesn't seem to be exactly bright, but before you say anything, I'm going. Now, are you going to help me pack, or am I doing it alone?"  
Needless to say, he helped me.

22222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222 22222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222 22222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222 2222222222222222222222222222222222222222

I swung my rucksack onto my back, then glanced back at the Athena cabin, who were lined up behind me in a height order. Annabeth stepped forward first, and wrapped her arms around me, and the rest of my siblings followed her example, (well, apart from Lincoln, obviously), until we were all in a massive group hug, laughing.  
"I'm already proud of you, Sage," Annabeth whispered in my ear," Good luck on your quest. Make me even prouder. And stay safe."  
" I will, Annabeth," I answered, before looking at the rest of them. Malcom, Emily, Sam, Rhys, Joe, Iona, Lily, Ashley, Jack, Taylor, Leah and Jade. "This is kind of dramatic, isn't it?" I attempted a joke, trying to lighten the mood. Rhys rolled his eyes.  
"You're going off on your first quest. It's supposed to be dramatic."

"Well, seeya then," I waved at them, then stepped out of the door, strolling down to Thalia's Pine. I was only walking for a few minutes, before someone hissed my name.  
"Sage!"  
I turned, and saw Travis Stoll motioning to me from a bush. I'm not even kidding. He must be up to something.  
"What? In case you didn't know, Stoll, I'm going on a quest."

He shrugged, and I walked over to him, rolling my eyes as I did so.  
"Connor should be here soon," He told me, as he sat, quite comfortable on the earthy ground.  
"And why do I care?" I asked, although I knew that I cared very much. By the way, I obviosuly didn't just say that.  
"Because he'll have something for you," Travis explained. When I raised an eyebrow at him, he grinned mischevously," In his possession by truly honest means."  
"Course it is. But can this hurry up? I'm leaving in few minutes."

"I've got it!"  
Connor suddenly appeared behind me, jumping easily over the bush and landing lightly on his feet. I won't lie, my heart fluttered slightly, but I ignored it.  
"What? What is it you've got?"  
"This!" He handed me a light, silver necklace, with a little owl charm on the chain.  
"And why are you giving me this?" I asked, although I loved it. It really was beautiful. But he'd probably stolen it from the Hephaestus cabin.  
"Look," He took it from me, and gently pulled the left wing away from the body. It didn't snap. No, it was like a trigger. Because he was no longer holding a necklace with an owl on it. He had a long, celestial bronze hunting knife in his grip, the handle curved slightly so as to fit snugly in my hand. The tip was sharper than any other weapon I had ever seen, and had lots of jagged little teeth on it, making it seem even more evil looking. But it was also the most beautiful thing ever.  
"Did you steal this?" I asked, as he showed me how to change it back to a necklace. I fastened it around my neck.

"Nope!" This was Travis," We made a deal with the Hephaestus cabin. If they could make this for you, before you went on the quest, then we'd prank anyone they wanted, as many times as they wanted, for three days."  
"They accepted, clearly," Connor told me. I smiled at them.  
"Thanks. And I really mean it. Thankyou," I pulled them both into a hug, which shocked them both to no ends, but neither pulled away. It was a friendly hug, okay? But they just stared at me after we'd pulled away.  
"Seeya," I said, standing up, and continuing my walk to Thalia's Pine, feeling their eyes tracing my steps. I smiled to myself.

22222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222 22222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222 22222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222 2222222222222222222222222222222222222222

I was the last one there. Lincoln had obviously found Annie and Ali, as they were all waiting together. Lincoln's eyes strayed to my new necklace, and I knew that he was wondering about it, but he didn't ask. I didn't volunteer the information either. Why should I? It's not like Lincoln knew everything, and he didn't need to. Most of the time, he didn't want to.  
"Can we go now?" Ali asked, bouncing on her feet. She had changed into a clean pair of jeans and a deep purple t-shirt. Her bow and quiver were strapped to her back, mostly covered up by the back that was hanging from her shoulders. Annie smiled tentatively at me, and I grinned back.

"Yeah," Lincoln said," We'd better."

I'd tell you all about how much fun we had, but there wasn't any. It was a really loooooooooooong walk to the nearest town, because we were going to catch a bus or a train or something to get most of the way to L.A. Occasionly, someone would make a funny comment, and we would burst into giggles; Even Lincoln would smile, but it make up for the sheer length of the journey by foot. We could have hitchiked or something, but Lincoln totally refused when Ali came up with the idea. But it was expected to be a journey of one day, and eighteen hours from Long Island to L.A, so were going to walk as far as possible on the first day, before it got dark.

Whoopee.

**I had no idea how to end the chapter, so I just did that. Yeah, it was kinda crappy, but whatever. Hope the chapter wasn't. Chapter title from The Last Night by Skillet. Does anyone actually listen to the songs that I add? Please review!**

**froz3nt3ars x**


	10. A Single Night Without A Ghost

**I'm here, people! And I haven't updated for a while, so... Well, I don't actually know what I was going to say so I'll just get on with writing the story.**

Chapter 10

-A Single Night Without A Ghost In The Walls-

LINCOLN P.O.V

Lights glimmered in the distance, and I recognised them as the artificial street lamps that lit the city at night. Civilisation was close.  
"Can we stop yet?" Ali asked. She was asthmatic and the long walk wasn't doing her chest any good. Her breath was wheezy and rought, and I was worrying about her. She wouldn't be able to keep going for mmuch longer.  
"Can you last?" I asked in concern," Look, there's a town over there. Can you make it?"  
She rolled her eyes," I'm not dying, Lincoln. And I've got my inhaler."  
"If you've got your inhaler," Sage asked curiously," Why don't you use it?"  
"I have been doing," Ali answered," It's just that we've been walking for hours."

The town was getting closer, and Ali's breathing heavier. She shrugged off any concern that anyone offered, even Annie. She was tough, that girl, but I worried that that would be her downfall. Her determination might be her fatal flaw. She kept walking, not a single complaint, now that she knew she could rest soon. So we walked on in silence until we reached the brow of the town.

"What do you wanna do?" I asked, looking around at my companions.  
"We could find somewhere to stay for tonight," Annie suggested.  
"Would an Inn take us?" I asked," Just a few kids alone, with a rusty cover story."  
"What rusty cover story?" Sage asked," We don't have one."  
"Exactly," I agreed," So it'll be rusty."

"We'll need one," Annie added," We can't just expect anyone to let us stay the night without knowing anything about who we are, or where we come from."  
"Yeah, well what will we say?" Ali groaned," Oh, I know! We can say that we're half mortal, half Greek God, or Titan in Lincoln's case, and we're currently on a quest to find the missing daughters of Poseidon and Hades, whom me suspect are floating around in the Underworld, because they might have got killed. Not to mention the fact that there's a real prophecy suggesting that Lincoln has to find the probably missing Helm of Hades. How about we tell them that?"

There was a long silence, and then Sage piped up," I'm really hoping that was sarcasm."  
"We do actually need somethign to tell them," I cut in, not bothering about Ali's sudden outburst, although it unusually out of character for someone as bright as the daughter of Apollo.  
"What about... Our parents are travellers, and we don't want to sleep in a caravan tonight so we got the money to stay in an Inn?"  
"Is that really believable?" Annie asked sceptically. It wasn't the most solid of stories, I had to agree, but it's all that we had.  
"It'll do," I said dismissively," We only need it for one night."

And so we wandered into town, rucksacks slung over our shoulders, and found a small in called: The Travellers Rest. It was a rundown little place, but cosy, a bit like the Hermes cabin back at Camp, I thought. It seemed a nice enough place for a night, welcoming. It was a two-storey building, made of traditional red brick, and had a vase of Queen Anne's Lace perched on the window, framed by little white curtains. It loked like those little country houses that we had passed in the English country-side when we went to visit our Grandma who lived in a country mansion. Well, before she died peacefully in her sleep, btu there's no point mentioning that anymore.

As we walked in, it didn't seem any less homely. More flowers decorated the reception desk, and a slightly overweight, middle-aged woman stood sat on a chair, reading a book. I squinted, and read the title: Of Mice And Men. A classic that the GCSE level students used to study as coursework in their last year of school. Despite the warm comfort of the picture-perfect Inn, I was suspicious. Who would run a place, in the modern era, that looked like it came from Grimm Fairy- tales. It was too perfect.

"Keep your guard up," I hissed as we approached the woman. She beamed at us, and I winced at the perfectness of her gleaming teeth. Ugh, they could give Apollo a run for his money.  
"Hello!" She greeted us warmly," You must be tired after your long journey. Please, take a room. Long Island is quite a walk away."

I was tempted to obey, just to give in to the warmth that this whole place radiated. But my suspicions were raised, and I fought the temptation. I could see the frowns forming on my companions faces as they fought their own mental battles.  
"How do you know where we've travelled from?" I found myself saying, and I was glad. How did this woman know?  
"Don't you remember, Lincoln?" She answered, the smile not once slipping," You told me. Same as you told me your name."

I frowned to myself. Had I told this woman my name, and where we had travelled from? I still didn't trust her, but it was hard not too. My natural instincts were warnign me to leave, to run and never look back, but maybe my instincts were wrong. She wasn't trying to hurt us, was she? Why would she want to hurt us? We hadn't done anything to make her want to cause us harm.

"Lincoln."  
It was Sage. She was looking concerned at my confusion, and I shook my head in an attempt to clear it.  
"Lincoln, you didn't tell her your name."  
"No," I said, still unsure," I can't have."  
I was becoming more confident as I spoke," No, I didn't."

"What are you doing?" Annie snapped at the woman," What are you doing to him?"  
"My name is Paula, Annie," Paula told her," And I'm not doing anything. Shall I show you to your room? No one else is staying here, you know, so you can have a room each."  
Wha- what?" Annie struggled to understand. I narrowed my eyes, the eyes I despised so much because of the colour of the irises. The eyes that marked me out as different almost as soon as I was born. Even the mortals could see, not even the mist could disguise them.

"No," I snapped, my mind finally clear," No, we need to leave."  
"Shame," Paula answered," Won't you stay to meet my chiuahua?"  
"Um," Ali answered this time, her breathing having returned to normal after resting," How about no?"  
Paula smiled, and it reminded me of the villians on those super-hero films Dad used to love. "You don't have a choice."

I heard a low growl, and pivotted, drawing my celestial bronze sword as I did. I saw that Ali had already grabbed her bow, and hat notched an arrow, Annie had her dagger ready, and Sage had a beautiful knife that I had never seen before in her hand. There was a Chimaera, in all it's three headed glory, standing behind us, it's lions heat licking it's lips deviously.

**Title from King For A Day by Pierce The Veil and Kellin Quinn**


	11. Waking Up At The Start Of The End Of The

**I'm finally updating! It's taken so long, but I concentrated on my other stories, and now I'm back. Guten Tag! Ich heisst froz3nt3ars. Obviously not random**.

Chapter 11

-Waking up At The Start Of The End Of The World-

SAGE P.O.V

The Chimaera charged forward, the snakes head curved round the front of the monster to join in the full force of the attack. It was racing straight toward Lincoln, and my brother waited for it, timing his move right. While he did whatever he was doing, I flicked my wrist the tiniest bit to signal to the others to come round the back with me, and they didn't hesitate to obey. The knife that Travis and Connor had given me was the perfect weight, and the jagged edges seemed evil as they glittered just inches away from biting into my hand. Hopefully, all the biting would be into the monster.

The snake head noticed us sprinting away from Lincoln, and followed, hissing and spitting viciously. Ali had her bow in her hand, and as we moved, she notched a single alley and let it perfectly pointed tip arced beautifully and landed directly in the eye of the snake head. It writhed and let out a loud high pitched wail of pain that pierced my ears horribly.

I wasn't really watching Lincoln, but I saw him dive out of the monsters way out of the corner of my eye. He hauled himself to his feet and slashed at the goats head with his sword. The sharpened blade hacked straight into the tissue in the neck, and I saw the son of Maia have to yank it out. That was all I saw before the snakes head came hurtling towards us, and I decided that i really needed to move immediately... as in NOW! I twisted out of the way from the fangs of the snakes, and only just managed to avoid being impaled on really sharp, really nasty snaky teeth. And they were yellow. And the breath that passed by me almost made me faint. But it wasn't like you could expect a Chimaera to use listerine.

As I rolled, I jabbed out with my knife, feeling it bite into the Chimaera. The snakes head swung round to attack me, abandoning it's task of attempting to harm Ali and Annie. The lions head did what lions tend to do: It roared, and I almost left my knife and covered my ears with my hands. Gods, it was _loud_. My head was ringing, and I barely managed to yank my knife from where it was imbedded in the Chimaera's side and once again avoid the serpents head. It was really annoying.

"Sage!" Annie called out, as she quickly drew her knife in case that she didn't have time to use her magic at any time.  
That was all the warning I got, before I was headbutted in the back by a goats head, _with horns_, might I add. Yes, I was headbutted by a goat. Don't diss. It smashed into me at my lower back, lifting me up and sending me soaring. I didn't go far, but then crashed into the ground and it _hurt. _See how you like being viciously attacked by a goat, then smashing into a very hard, very solid , I landed on a sharp stone as well, and I felt the edge of it slice through my jeans and my leg. I hissed in pain as warm blood spilled out, and I quickly moved the stupid stone out of the way. One end of it was dark with my blood. I ran my fingers along the cut, determining how deep the wound was, and found that, much to my despair, it was pretty deep.

I leaned against the wall and steadily climbed to my feet, feeling blood ooze out. Thinking fast, I ripped a length of fabric from my shredded jeans, and tied it tightly around my injury. As I prepared to stand, a warm hand was steadying me, and I met the glowing red eyes of Lincoln. He had abandoned the battle to help me.  
"Lincoln, you idiot!" I snapped," You should still be fighting! Why are you helping me? I'm fine."  
"You're hurt," He answered, looking completely honest and ignoring my little tantrum," And they can manage for a few minutes without me. I need to make sure that you're okay."  
"I'm fine," I repeated, although I could feel blood soaking through the rag I had tied across the cut. Hopefully, Lincoln wouldn't see that.  
"I though you're supposed to be a daughter of Athena," He raised his eyebrows.  
"Is that supposed to be an insult?"  
"No," There was a momentary pause," Okay, yes. But why didn't you use any nectar or ambrosia? That's what it's for."

I felt like a disgrace to the name of Athena," I didn't think, okay? Now go back and help the others. I'll be there in a minute."  
"No," The red of his irises burned into me," Not when you're injured. Promise me, Sage, promise me that you won't fight again until your leg's healed."  
I didn't want to. I was going to make some witty comment, make Lincoln blink in confusion, then push him straight back into the fight. But something compelled me to obey," I promise."

He shot me a grin, then ran straight at the Chimaera. I watched him for a minute, then grabbed my bag from where I had dumped it when the fight began. I searched through it for the ambrosia and nectar. Then again. And again. And it still wasn't in there. Irritably, I snatched up Ali's bag to borrow some of hers, and found that there was none in hers either. There was none in Annie's, or Lincolns when I searched.  
"Where is it?" I mumbled to myself. I sat up. It wasn't in any of the bags. None of us carried it on our person, so where was it? I scanned the inn, but there was none lying around as though it had fallen out. So that meant that someone had taken it.

My mind worked overdrive, and then someone stepped out of the shadows and offered me a chunk of Ambrosia. I eyed her suspiciously, then noticed the ambrosia and nectar that hung from her belt," You stole our supplies."  
She shrugged," I need it. But you need it now as well. So I'm giving you some."  
"Of course, that explains everything," I snapped sarcastically," Maybe you could tell me _why _exactly you're stealing from us? We're on a quest. We need our stuff."

She was really.. unique looking. And not as though I was being nice about her being ugly, because she was actually quite pretty, but I had never seen anyone anything like her. Her hair was to her shoulders and the exact colour of copper. She had Heterochromia, and one of her eyes was forest green, the other yellow, like a wolfs. She was dressed in dark denim shorts, a black tank top, a cropped black leather jacket and evil looking, worn combat boots. And she had really pale skin, like Ressa and Nico had. I wondered whether she was mortal or demigod. But if she was mortal, how would she know that I needed ambrosia? Or was she just guessing?

"No."  
Okay, so that was her answer to my question. Very interesting," Who are you?" I asked," Are you alone?"  
She looked at me as though I was crazy," I'm not answering. Take it, or leave it."  
She offered me the ambrosia again, and I took it from her, putting it in my mouth and chewing it, savouring the taste of the warm, buttery popcorn Dad used to make for me and Lincoln when we had our rare nights as a family, and before Dad's accident. I swallowed my tears alongside it.

Then I noticed a knife, not unlike my own, but black, instead of the celestial bronze blade on mine, dangling from her belt.  
"Is that Stygian Iron?" I asked pointing to it. She glanced suspiciously at me, but nodded," So can you help them fight the Chimaera?" I motioned to my brother and companions.  
"Why?" She really didn't speak much.  
"Because they need help. And you can provide that," She hesitated, and I hastily added on," And if you help, I promise to tell them to leave you alone when it's all over."

She seemed torn, then nodded the tiniest bit and sprinted in to help. I sighed in relief, then remembered that she still had our ambrosia and nectar.  
The girl, because I had no name for her, made a long slice in the Chimaera's side, and then quickly dodged out of the way and stabbed the lion in the eye. She barely managed to skip out of range when it lunged for her with razor edge teeth. With astonishing skill, she slid _underneath _the monster, and jabbed her knife up. The Chimaera exploded into golden dust all over her and my friends. They coughed, then turned to her.

"Thanks," Lincoln told her. She shrugged," What's your name?"  
She glanced at me, and I nodded, but before I could say my bit she spoke," No one knows my real name."  
"Guys, I said I'd tell you to leave her alone," I called out. They seemed to remember me, and Annie rushed to my side.  
"Oh my gods, Sage, are you okay? I wanted to come and help you, but Lincoln did, and I had to keep fighting, and I was really worried, and I'm going in aren't I? I do that when I'm worried."  
"I'm fine," I told her.

"So what do people call you?" Lincoln asked the girl. She seemed as though she was trying to decide whether to answer.  
"Redd," She said finally.

**Okay, that's all I'm writing. Thanks to Sybell O' Carric for sending in Redd. Please review what you think because I haven't written anything for this story in so long. I want to know if it's still okay. Also, the title's from How Far We've Come by Matchbox 20.**

**froz3nt3ars x**


	12. This Is The Curse Of Having Too Much

**Thank you to bellaqueenofthecourt, who I'm sure is probably like the only reader, for reviewing for the last chapter. That's pretty much it, so I'll just start writing.**

11

-This Is The Curse of Having Too Much Time To Think About It- 

REDD P.O.V

I guess I did feel kinda bad about taking their nectar and their ambrosia. But I believed that I had earned it. I was the one who killed the Chimaera for them, so the very least they could do would be to not make a fuss about it. They owed me. And I was even kind enough to give that injured girl some of the ambrosia I had taken the precious time to steal. To be honest, I felt as though I had been very generous, sharing my earnings like that.

But I had no idea why I had told them my name. When he had asked, I had an urge to admit it. That no one, not even myself knew my real name, so I just went by a nickname that I had adopted many years ago. I didn't know what it was about these particular demigods, but I was certain that they were different. Yeah, they probably wouldn't accept a daughter of Hades like the campers hadn't the first time I went several years ago, but I also had a feeling that they'd understand. Especially the boy with the peculiar red eyes, that matched my name. I guessed that he understood about what it was like being different just as much as I did, and that he'd empathise with me. Not that I wanted his empathy

"Redd," The girl with magic, so probably a daughter of Hecate, tested my name on her tongue. It sounded foreign to her.  
"Who are you?" I asked. I wasn't just asking for names, and I think they caught that. I wanted to know everything. My instincts told me I could trust them, that they wouldn't just shrug me off, but I had spent the years since I ran away from Camp Half Blood either avoiding all demigods, or stealing everything they had that I needed. I wouldn't just throw all of that away on a hunch.

Oh, look at me. I was being pathetic, acting as though I actually had a choice. I was speaking as though I could go with them if I chose too, actually find a new home with them. As if. I worked alone, as I always had done. Nothing would ever change that. Nothing could ever change.

"I'm Ali, daughter of Apollo," One of the girls introduced herself. That meant that she would be good with a bow, possibly at healing as well. That was the only things I imagined would help her in battle.  
"Annie, daughter of Hecate," The one with the magic said, confirming my suspicions. So only the Gods know what amount of spells and such she was capable of. And she had a small knife tucked into her belt which might help.  
"Sage, daughter of Athena," Said the girl who had been injured, and I had been kind enough to give her some ambrosia. Yes, I may have mentioned that a few times, but I just want to make sure it's noticed, okay? I was nice enough to help her. But she was probably going to be clever, and cunning, and strategic. So anything she did would be part of some grand plan she was putting together in her mind at five-hundred miles per hours.

I loked at the red eyed boy. All the others seemed reasonably eager to introduce themselves, but he was very reluctant. I wondered who his godly parent was. Definitely not Apollo. The god of the sun would not have a son who looked as dark as that. Probably not Hermes either, because he didn't have any of the trade mark features of anyone who belonged in that cabin. He might have been from the Hephaestus cabin, but there were no signs of tools or anything in his bag, and his fingers weren't rough and calloused from work in the forges. I might have thought that he was a son of Hades, my half brother, but I had always believed that if I met someone in my family, I would feel some sort of connection to them, a bond. So, basically, I was utterly stumped to whoever his godly parent might be.

"Who are you?" I repeated, but this time directing it solely at him. He looked up at me, his red eyes glowing even more brightly then I had seen in... What had it been? Ten minutes? Twenty? Half an hour? I didn't know.  
"Lincoln, son of Maia."

And I remembered.

_I was young, really young, about six or seven. I was curled up on the sofa in a snug I had recently discovered. The owners of the house were on holiday, and wouldn't be back for days. I was supposed to be sleeping, but all I could think of was what that woman had said to me in the street._

_'The son of Maia,' She had screeched, her voice wild and piercing my ears. She had randomly grabbed my arm, and I was trying to wriggle free of her grasp,' He will be your future,and he will be your end. FInd him, girl, find him if it kills you!'_

_I had broken away from her then, and sprinted away to the snug. But all I could think of for the whole night was who Maia might be, who her son was, and why the mad old bat had told me to find him._

When I had finally discovered Greek mythology, and found that it was real, I searched around for Maia. I didn't really believe in what the woman had said to me, but I also wasn't going to completely ignore what she had said. At first, I had thought that she meant Hermes, and wondered why she wanted me to find the God of thieves and travellers, but then I had decided against it. But I had also dismissed the idea of someone who was half Titan and half mortal. But here he was, the living proof, and he would apparently be my future and my end. I had never forgotten what that woman had said. The words had always lingered there, at the back of my mind. They had even haunted my nightmares for a while, before I managed to push them away.

Now that I had found him, I didn't know what to do. He was supposed to be my future and my end. Did I go with him? Or did I leave it. I didn;t know. Everything had suddenly got a whole lot more confusing. Why was I even listening to what a crazy old bat had shrieked at me on the street? Maybe it was because of the certainty in her eyes.

**Okay, so that's the next chapter. Not really sure where I'm going with this myself, so whatever. I just make it up as I go along. Title from The Memory by Mayday Parade. Sorry if it's a bit short by the way.**

**froz3nt3ars**


	13. Today Was Misery

13

-Today Was Misery-

REDD P.O.V

"We need to go," Lincoln decided suddenly, turning to the companions he had on his quest. I felt a little put out, because I had only just found him, the boy that the crazy old woman from the street had ordered me to find. I hadn't even tried to, our paths had just crossed by the fates. Were they playing our destiny? Were we, all of us, just pawns in another one of their stupid games. I wasn't going to take part. After all, a pawn can still check a queen.  
They went and picked up their bags, and Sage looked pointedly at me. I knew what she wanted: The ambrosia and nectar back. I just shook my head, waggled my fingers fleetingly, and let the shadows swallow me. I was consumed by darkness for less than a second, and I could have sworn that my face was being peeled off by thousands of tiny fingers. But then I was spat out and I was satisfied to find myself not far from where the small group was. I heard them talking, and immediately realised that they were discussing me.

"She's a daughter of Hades," Sage informed them. They all nodded in agreement.  
"Explains how she can shadow travel," Ali added.

Hang on, how do they know about shadow travel? As far as I knew, I was the only daughter of Hades. The only child of Hades. But then again, I hadn't been to Camp Half Blood for years, so maybe I actually did have a sibling? That would be amazing . I might have a sister or brother someone. I might be able to have a family. But there was no point getting my hopes up. It was really not likely.

"We need to go," Lincoln repeated, ignoring the enquiries they were making," There was a bus station not far from here. We can use some of our mortal cash, and get some sleep whilst we travel."  
"But what about Redd?" Annie asked the quest leader.  
"What about her? She'll be fine. She's perfectly capable of turning monsters to dust, as we just witnessed, she's easily stolen all our nectar and ambrosia, and she's clearly been looking after herself for years. We know that she'll be able to look after herself. So what about her?"  
"Nothing," Annie muttered, leaving it.

I was feeling quite flattered actually. I was perfectly capable of turning monsters to dust. Yeah, I always knew that I was good at it, if you can even say you're good at killing monsters from Greek Mythology, but it was different coming from a different person. It was nice. It was probably the closest thing to a compliment I could ever remember having.

They slung their bags onto their shoulders, and began the trek down to the bus station. I shrank back further into the shadows because they passed my hiding place, as they thought that I had gone away, and I had no desire to know how they'd react if they knew that I had been spying on them. It probably wouldn't be positive in any way, and I wasn't going to risk that. In fact, I probably wouldn't go near them ever again, especially Lincoln. I decided to do everything within her power to defy that crazy old bat, as the official nickname was now, because I remembered who she was. It was a painful memory, that made me stagger to the wall beside me, and double over as my oast flashed through my mind,

_A couple of years later, my nine year old self saw the crazy old bat again. I was searching for a snug to stay in for the night, and I saw a small house, with a rusted swing in the garden. I heard humming inside, someone going on about someone called Luke, and the smell of burned cookies wafted outside. Curiously, I vaulted the rusty old gate and cut away from the path to the front door, staying low as I pegged it across the untamed grass of the garden until I was beside a window. I peeked in, and was stunned to see the crazy old bat placing a tray of burned cookies on top of an older one, the put another one in, also refilling a cup with Kool- Aid._

_"Luke's coming home for lunch," She told herself," I've got to have it ready for him."_

_She continued to make another bowl of cookie dough, whilst I just watched in astonishment. There were tons and tons of stacks of trays of cookies all over the kitchen, and some of them were old enough to even have some disgusting green mould beginning to grown on them. I gagged when I saw some that were completely engulfed in the fuzzy green gunk. It made me feel nauseous, and it made me wonder how the crazy old bat could survive living in a place as terrible as that. No wonder this 'Luke' didn't seem to be making an appearance._

_Even as I watched, her eyes began to glow greener than emeralds, and I whimpered slightly in fear as her irises seemed to almost pop out of her head. The cookie tray she was holding clattered to the floor, and hard, blackened cookies skidded aross the floor. She turned to look directly at me, and I was paralysed as she seemed to gaze into my memories, and even my future. Even as I watched, green smoke began to pour from her mouth, shrouding the room from my view, but I could still hear her voice, and it haunted me for months after that._

_"Find the son of Maia, he is your future, your end._

_"Son of a Titan, a choice to make,_

_Of life, or of death for his friends sake,_  
_A journey for those lost, three by his side,_  
_And another who joins, no longer able to hide, _  
_His mothers curse will damn all,_  
_Unless he makes the right choice and a decides to fall,_  
_Lady of Magic, her revenge shall also abate,_  
_If he passes safely through Death's gate."_

As soon as her voice faded away, the green smoke cleared, and I was able to see into the kitchen. I cried out when I saw the crazy old bat staring directly at me. Her eyes were no longer green, and they were glassy and dull, almost not seeing me, despite my position right before her. I scramled away as she began to approach me, and then I turned around and began to full on sprint away. She called out after me.  
"Be home for lunch, Luke!"

That was the second time I met May Castellan.

I blinked myself free from the flashback that had hit me suddenly like a soaring bullet out of nowhere. But I knew that they were on the quest to fulfull that prophecy, and May Castellan believed that I had some part in that. So I decided that I would catch them up, and do everything within my power to help them, to make them make the right choices.

Wow, I'm generous.

**So that's chapter 13. Hope you liked it, please review. And the title's from Anywhere But Here by Mayday Parade.**

**froz3nt3ars x**


	14. Save Your Heart For Someone

14

Save Your Heart For Someone That's Worth Dying For

ANNIE P.O.V

The bus station was absolutely packed with people. Sweaty bodies were squeezed into every possible space, and you couldn't take a step without causing a huge scene, where everyone around you had to move as well. We paused to look at a board that said which gates hsd buses that went where.  
"If we're in West Babylon now," Lincoln said, inspecting the map beside it," Then we should go to gate twelve that goes to Beaumont, then get another bus to get to main LA."  
**(A/N Btw, I have no idea if a bus actually goes that far, or even if that's the right part of L.A. I just used google maps.)  
**"Gate twelve's up there," Ali pointed along the building, and we saw that it was one of the furthest gates. There were only fourteen in total.

We began to move, but it was almost impossible to stay together in the heaving oceaon of people, especially for someone as unfortunately short as me. I despaired as I fell back from the others, swallowed by a crowd of jeering men, already throwing back cans of lager, despite the fact that by the look of where the sun was, it was only around midday. I elbowed my way out of their huddle, but one of them grabbed my arm.  
"Stay, pretty girl," He drawled drunkenly. In answer, I elbowed him in the stomach, and as he gasped in pain, I quickly shoved my way away from them, feeling guilty as I forced my way past a pair of little old ladies, gossiping as they leaned on their trollies.

"Annie?" I heard someone call. I turned around, and saw Ali bobbing along with the crowds, trying to shove her way through the throngs of irritable people. I made my way towards her, and eventually her hand closed over my wrist," Lincoln and Sage are waiting for us near the gate we need. I told them I'd look for you, and that they should stay there so that we don't lose each other again."  
I allowed her to propell me along, and she was good at persuading people to move, or, if they were particularly stubbon, just pushing them out of her way. It was more wild than the sea in the middle of a storm; every little movement caused a chain reaction, and you never saw the same person twice. At least it seemed that way, until we found the quest leader and his sister.

The drunken men that I had literally just about ten minutes ago escaped from were hooting at Sage and Lincoln. I could see that Lincoln's red eyes were glowing with anger, and I hoped that he could contain it, and not make a scene in front of all these mortals. As we neared them, I could hear the taunts.  
"What sort of freak wears red contacts?" One asked, glugging down another few mouthfuls of alcohol.  
"They're not contacts!" Sage snapped at them in defence of her brother. Unfortunately, even a daughter of Athena could not predict the acts of a drunken man.  
"Then he's an even bigger freak," The one that had grabbed my arm sniped, probably trying to reclaim his lost honour in front of his friends.

"Lets go," Ali called over to them, and the brother and sister forced their way past the drunken men. They made no attempt to stop them, but just jeered and insulted them as they walked away. We went to our gate, and I saw that Lincoln's fists were clenched tightly, until there was almost no blood at all in his already pale hand. I sighed as we joined the ridiculously long line that led to the suitable gate for us. I gathered that we wouldn't get on the first time a bus came, or the second, or even the third. In fact, considering the extensive distance we'd have to cover on it, it could be hours, maybe even days, until we got on it. We didn't have that much time to wait. Anything could be happening to Mysha and Ressa.

"Now would be a good time for a child of Hermes to pop up," I muttered wistfully.  
"I'm not exactly a child of Hermes," Someone said behind me," But I'll see what I can do."

I started, and turned around. It took a moment for me to register who it was. Sage was first to realise.  
"Redd!" She yelled, then quietened down when people looked at her, smiling sheepishly.  
"What?" The child of Hades asked, looking irritated," No need to shout."

"What are you doing here?" Lincoln asked. I scanned his voice for any trace of emotion. Was he happy that Redd was here? Irritated that she had left with their supplies, then just popped up again when she felt like it? Pleased that she had said she would help? But unfortunately for me, his didn't give him away. Neither did his facial expression.  
"I decided to help you," Redd answered, speaking softer now," I've seen lots of heroes on quests, and I never even spoke to them. But you're different. So I'm coming, whether you like it or not."  
"Do you have any mortal cash?" Sage asked," Because we don't have a lot."  
"I have enough," Redd told her," Enough to pay for all of us on this ride. And then you're buying everything."  
"Did you steal it?" I asked her. It didn't quite come out as planned, and I guess that I sounded quite hostile.  
"No," Redd snapped," I earned it."

"Sorry," I muttered. Then Ali stepped in. I smiled gratefully at her, and she mouthed one word at me, _later. _  
"So what did you mean when you said you would see what you could do?" She asked.  
"I might be able to get us to the front," Redd told her," I can control the mist."  
"What, like when Thalia snaps her fingers and then the mortals don't notice anything?" Sage asked eagerly.  
"Yeah," Redd answered," Except I can't snap my fingers, so I just clap instead."

She brushed a strand of copper coloured hair from her face, then made her way to the front of our queue, just about managing to squeeze through the tiniest gaps. When she was at the front, she clapped her hands, and all the mortals turned to her, irritated. as they looked at her, she began to speak.  
"My companions and I are going to be at the front of this queue. We have very important business to attend to, and if we don't get it done soon, some people might die. So, if anyone asks, we were always at the front, okay?"

The mortals nodded once, in unision, and Redd motioned for us to join her at the front of the line, suddenly looking tired. I couldn't blame her. That many mortals was a big job for just one person. Attentively, I followed the others as we joined, and no mortal even batted an eyelid. Except one.  
"Excuse me!" A man of about thirty-five or so called out as we passed him," What are you doing? People have been lining up for hours. You can't just wander off to the front," He turned to the people around him," Are you honestly going to let those kids push in, simply because that girl asked you to? What is wrong with you people?"  
"Sit down, Harry!" A woman he was obviously with snapped at him," They were always at the front. Now be quiet and stop embarressing yourself. "

Stunned the man reseated himself. He was one of those few people that had actually been lucky enough to find a chair. The woman he was with clearly didn't want him to lose his seat.  
As the commotion rolled over, a bus pulled into the bay, and as soon as the glass doors hissed silently open, Redd was grabbing Ali by the arm and pulling her along, the rest of us following. Redd tossed a handful of mortal notes to the driver, and then swung herself into a window seat. Chairs were in rows of two, and Ali sa down in the one behind her. Sage slid next to Redd, asking her about controlling the mist. Ali pulled me in beside her, and Lincoln sat on his own behinnd us. He flinched as a large woman he didn't sat in the chair beside him, and when glanced back at him, he sent me a look pleading for help.

When the bus was full, and everyone was sat down, the engine rumbled to life. I sighed again as I leaned back in my seat. Underworld, here we come.

**So there it is. They're off to the Underworld! Please review, and give me some ideas. I know how I'm going to finish it, but I'm not sure what I'm putting inbetween. So please give me some ideas. Title from Save Your Heart by Mayday Parade.**

**froz3nt3ars**


	15. We Are The Children Of Love

**Hey everyone. I know that it's been a long time since I've updated, but as I said my dog was very ill. For the people who want to know, he was sadly put down at about ten to four on the first of September. I'm not sure if that's the day I put up the message, so I also said the date. We scattered his ashes at a lake he loved to visit on Sunday, and now I'm sure he can rest in peace. I want to thank the following for reviews or PM's that offered support or consoling through a time like this:**

**bellaqueenofthecourt**

**Rex888**

**Caseybuddylove**

**There more more on other stories, and those shall be put up when I update them.**

**And also, although to some people it may seem very early, we got a new dog , an American Bulldog called Ziggi. So please understand if my updates continue to be irreglar because we have to focus on our puppy, (Who's dead cute by the way. He mastered those adorable eyes within a few hours of coming home.)**

**So, anyway, now that we've got past that bit, I just want to reccomend a song I listened to for the first time yesterday, and I want to tell people to listen to. So, if you like pop/rock sort of stuff, listen to Kiss Me Again, by We Are he In Crowd, featuring Alex Gaskarth.**

**The reason I haven't updated in so long, aside from the dogs, is that I've had homework everday for the past two weeks, and I can't fall behind, and also because I've been focusing on athletics and cross country as well. First Cross Country of the season, and I came 31st. Okayish. And yesterday, the server of Fanfiction timed out, so I couldn't upload this when I wanted to.**

Chapter 15

-We Are The Children Of Love, Lost Inside This War-

ANNIE P.O.V

"Why?" Ali asked me, as the engine of the coach rumbled, and we slowly began to turn out of the bus station.  
"What?" I asked, even though I knew exactly what she was talking about. I also knew that she knew that I was playing dumb, but it couldn't hurt.  
"You know what, Annie," She chided, as though I was some young child who had misbehaved," Why did you judge Redd so quickly? She's been a great help to us, and you were really antagonistic when she offered to pay."  
"I don't know," I answered truthfully," Maybe because one minute she's stealing from us, and then the next she's waving money around."  
"You don't trust her," The daughter of Apollo said accusingly. I met her eyes with an even gaze.  
"No, I don't."

There was an awkward silence between us, then Ali leaned over and whispered in my ear, the sound barely coming out and her lips barely forming the words," I don't trust her completely, either."  
Feeling as though I had someone I could confide in, and relaxed, not realizing how tense I had been.  
"So..." I said, drawing the word out and then letting it trail off into the silence between us. I could hear Sage interrogating Redd on how to manipulate the mist, and when I glanced behind me, I saw Lincoln squirming uncomfortably in his seat as the large lady leaned closer to him. He didn't seem to be coping too well with the stranger beside him, and I pitied him.

"Do you like anyone at Camp?" Ali asked, trying to pass the time.  
"Me?" I asked in surprise," No, not really. I haven't really thought about it to be honest."  
"Well think about it now."

So I did. And nothing seemed to be so bright on that subject. I ran through a list of boys in my mind, trying to think of the ones that had no current girlfriend. Will Solace? Nope, everyone knew he liked Nyssa anyway. Connor Stoll? Ugh, no. He spent forever pranking. Malcolm? No, he was too intelligent. I would be completely lost just trying to have an ordinary conversation with him. And then there was Lincoln...  
"No, still nothing," I told her," What about you?"  
"There might be," She smiled slyly at me," But I'm not telling you tell me."  
"But I don't like anyone," I said, frowning slightly.  
She shrugged indifferently," Well then, you'll just have to think of someone you do like."

In answer, I stuck my tongue out at her, and crossed my arms, hoping that she would eventually cave. Hey, I may be a demigod on a quest, but I'm also a teenage girl, and I like to know these things about my friends. As I sulked, an idea came to me, and I decided to share it with Ali.  
"Do you think we could IM Camp? I mean, the mortals would probably thing we're using a mobile phone or something."

The daughter of Apollo thought for a moment, her brown eyes glinting.  
"Probably. You wanna ask Lincoln? I mean, he is the quest leader."  
"Okay," I agreed, then twisted around in my seat again, straining against the lap belt that rested on my legs," Lincoln?" I asked, waiting for his attention to concentrate on me.  
"Mmmm?" He murmered distractedly, shifting as far away from the large lady as was possible for him.  
"Ali and I are going to IM Camp, kay?"  
"Yeah, whatever," He answered distractedly.

The sun was shining brightly through the window, and when I pulled out a plain water spray whihc I had packed for this particular reason, it was enought o create a suitable rainbow. Ali plucked a drachma from her pocket, and muttered a short prayer to Iris.  
We weren't met with a reassuring sight.

THe Cabin leaders were solemnly gathered around the Big House's ping pong table.  
"Um, hi?" I asked gingerly, taking into account their grim expressions.  
Percy glanced up, his face ashed," Annie! Your quest has just become even more dangerous."  
"Um, why?" Ali asked.

"The Titan's Have Risen."

** I know it's quite short, but I figured it was a pretty good place to end. For me, anyway. See you later guys. Any questions, review! x**

**froz3nt3ars xxx**


End file.
